Lay Me Down
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: Months after his retirement, Edge's life takes a turn for the worse. Can someone be his savior?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well, I've decided to rewrite the first and second chapter of this story, if it sucks blame my brain.

* * *

><p>For the first time in months, Adam plopped down on the couch of his Tampa home, more ready than ever to catch the latest episode of Smackdown in nearly a decade.<p>

This was the only Friday apart from the acting gig that was only now starting to turn into a full career that Adam had all to himself, which he knew he couldn't turn down even if he tried. Work was definitely important to him, but for one night he could enjoy the little time he found by just reclining on the sofa, watching wrestling. Since that morning, he had everything already planned out, going as far as buying things such as beer, popcorn, and mini ice cream sandwiches for the seemingly special occasion. If this would be the only time he could actually sit down and rot like a couch potato, he was going to do that, for not even he could pinpoint the next time he'd have a day off to chill. Grabbing the remote from the coffee table, his fingers lazily grazed the channel buttons, not even sure the channel the show happened to be on - this was one of the many things he hated about being away from home for too long: channels changed like titles did in pro-wrestling and in just a blink of an eye the title would be crowned to someone else. Flicking through the hundreds and hundreds of channels that he didn't even know existed, his attention was brought to none other than the ringing door bell.

The moment he heard that familiar chime echo throughout the spacious home, a smile spread across his handsome face. There was no denying that he was excited about tonight, for this seemed to be all new to him again - being able to sit in the comfort of his own home without the worry of reporting to an airport at nearly five in the morning or crawling out of bed full of anxiety, knowing he'd be attending an doctor's appointment soon to clarify whether he'd be able to compete at the next show or not. Standing to his feet, the blonde jogged to the door, anxiously awaiting for the large, pan pizza that he'd been waiting for for about twenty five minutes now. Give it thirty it would've been free, but he wasn't going to complain, although receiving a free pizza didn't sound too bad right about now. What time was it again?

He quickly unlocked the door, ready to tear it straight off it's hinges as he couldn't get it open quick enough.

"A large pan with extra pepperoni and cheese, $12.95," the delivery boy with long, shaggy red hair stated dryly before looking the older man in the eye. And just as quick as his green eyes met Adam's, that distinct face of the formee wrestler practically floored the kid, allowing a gasp to escape his brace-ridden lips, "Hey, I remember you...you're that wrestler Edge who retired early this year. Why did you retire? Were you not liking how Vince was running the company?", he queried, handing the pizza box over to Adam in exchange for the twenty dollar bill in his hand. He was just about to pull out some change to return until the Canadian raised his hand, clarifying that he keep the money.

"Just take it, but uh...what can I say? I was forced to retire due to a health condition that could've possibly killed me had-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the shaggy haired teen with the thick brimmed glasses and lanky build cut him off when he took an actual glance at the wavy haired man's humble abode that his mother happened turned into his personal art gallery. Once the teen, who looked no older than a day over sixteen was in full view of the over-the-top decor in the Tampa mansion, courtesy of Judy Copeland, herself, his eyes practically popped out of his head, clearly in awe of the image before him. The marble floors, granite countertop, and installed fireplace was absolutely nothing of Adam's choosing and he knew that if he had it his way, the house would look nothing as he imagined. The stained shag rug he owned as a teen in the late 80's would've been the first possibility of decor, especially knowing his mother hated that thing to no end. A hearty chuckle escaped his thin lips just from thinking of how much hate she expressed from such a rug.

Back to the kid, Adam, he nearly told himself, noticing that hecwas getting sidetracked. Of course it wasn't like the kid was actually focused on him but rather his belongings that he didn't too much care one way or another for. Truth be told, his camo Jeep, shag rug, and of course hockey was all he needed to survive.

"Whoa, this house is sick! How much did you put down? You own it, right? I know I'm asking you all these questions, but this is just so cool to be meeting a childhood idol of mine. I stopped watching wrestling a long time ago since I found out it was fake but nice house, dude. Your chick live with you?"

Adam was beginning to grow annoyed, now. If anyone was able to test his patience it was surely the scraggly headed kid standing before him, who was obviously unaware that he was over-welcoming his stay. Didn't he have more pizza to deliver or something? He had half a mind to personally escort the kid back to his rusty 1970 stationwagon, but he didn't, because before his laid his hand on the incredibly thin child, he softly exhaled, running his fingers through his hair before closing his eyes for a few seconds. Once he opened them, he raised his hand to shut the kid up.

"I think its time for you to go, kid. I'm sure other people are waiting for their orders as well. Don't want to get fired, now do you?"

"Oh, my boss isn't going to care. It's not like he does anything, anyway. All he does is sit on his fat ass and complain. We could throw bugs in your food and he wouldn't move a fat arm, the guy's a total d-bag. I once-"

"Alright, now its time to go. Get out of here, kid before I call the call the cops. I really don't think mommy and daddy would appreciate seeing their son lying in a hospital bed after getting his ass kicked by little old retired me."

"Alright, I'll go!" He screeched, raising his hands up in defense. "Boss isn't the only douchebag." The redhead mumbled as he turned to make his way to the dilapidated vehicle out front.

The minute Adam saw him get inside the car and speed down the narrow road, he slammed the door making the pictures on the mantle rattle. He took the pizza box with him into the living room and sat it next to him on the couch. Once he was there he remembered he was missing something: his ice cold beer that was calling his name. He hurried into the kitchen to grab the cold beverage before Smackdown came back from a commercial break. When he got there, a smile appeared on his face when the cameraman went to his best friend who was preparing for an upcoming tag team match with none other than Randy Orton, Jason Reso. Many people, including Adam couldn't be quite as happy for the younger Canadian as they were now, especially Adam. Before either of them were signed to World Wrestling Federation, they both made a promise to eachother that they would one day be world champions, whether it took them twenty years plus to get the job done, they would do it, so as Adam watched the fomer World Heavyweight, who he couldn't help but be happy for, a light clap filled the room. It didn't matter if no one was around to hear him, the fact that it was to show was respect for the man on that tv screen mattered the most.

Out of all the people in the company who doubted that he would ever be world champion, he was one of the only few who actually had faith in him. He might have no longer been champion, but he was still able to accomplish that dream that Adam had so greatly encouraged him to follow. Now here he was as a two time champion and Adam couldn't be more proud. He chuckled lightly before turning his attention to the pizza sitting in front of him. After hearing about the comments with the bugs he no longer had an appetite for that so instead he grabbed the bowl of popcorn, that had yet to been touched, "Popcorn will just have to do tonight, bud," he laughed, popping the salty treat in his mouth.

Hours after Smackdown went off, Adam found himself in bed reading a novel he intended on reading since he got back home. That never happened, but now was the perfect time to do so. Just as he was about to turn the page of the book to go to the second chapter, the cordless phone that sit on the nightstand beside his bed rung.

"Great, now I'll never know why Janie didn't just grab her sister's hand." He rolled his eyes. Yanking the phone from its cradle, Adam ran his fingers through his wavy hair before lazily saying, "Hello?"

"Now, what kind of way is that to greet your mother? You know I've taught you better." Judy Copeland smiled into the phone, knowing her son must've picked up the phone without the caller ID, because he never greeted her in that tone, whether he was annoyed to no end or not.

The corners of Adam's lips coiled into a smile, "Mom, how are you? I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. I-I picked up the phone that doesn't have the caller ID."

Judy chuckled, "I know you did. I'm more than happy now, knowing I've finally gotten in touch with you - the girls kept me at the garden club longer than I expected. Who knew over a hundred-fifty plants could be planted in just one day? And how are you? You didn't sound too hot by the way of that 'hello', am I interrupting something?"

"If it was anyone else, yes, but you - no, mom, you're not. I was just reading the book you sent me last week. I've finally just started reading it tonight, very mysterious, if I do say do myself."

"You haven't seen mysterious until you've read the whole thing, kiddo," she laughed again. "So how's acting been treating my son?"

Adam wanted to say nerve-wrecking, but he wouldn't dare say that, because he knew how over-protective his mother could be at times, even despite him being near the age of forty. The moment he talked negative of the whole project she'd literally drop everything back in Toronto to make him happy. She was too good of a mother - too damn good, he might add.

"It's a work," he nodded his head, knowing full well she'd see right through his words or lack thereof.

"That doesn't sound like a sure statement, but I'll accept. Do you know when you'll be back in Toronto? Your cousin, Maureen is having a birthday party for Josey next month, you know a wrestling themed one? She wanted you to come by so his friends could meet you since its a wrestling concept, do you think you'll be too busy then?"

"Hmm...I don't think so. By that time I'll have the film with WWE wrapped up and Haven will have already had its finale, so I'm sure I can be there, how old is the little guy turning? Last time I saw him he was still a baby? Please tell me Maureen and Scott haven't cut his hair, he was starting to look like me!"

"Yes, they did! Unfortunately for them little Josey's hair keeps growing back. He likes it long, so I don't understand why they want to keep it short. He's five, ready to be six. He told Maureen that he didn't want any clowns, dinosaurs, or Spongebob, that he wanted you to be there."

"Oh, well I'll try. I assume I have to put on my wrestling gear, huh?"

"For five and six year old's to recognize you I would say yes. Oh, don't forget to bring your championship - you know to let them wear it."

"Mom, it's a title, not a toy! I'll get my hands on a replica, okay?" Adam laughed. "Judy, you're a real character, you know that?"

"Look who's talking. Well, I'm going to let you get back to reading, I'll call you back soon. Love you, sweetheart. Bye."

"Bye, mom."

Adam placed the cordless phone back in its cradle before turning his attention back to his mystery novel. Just as he was about to turn the page of the book to go to the second chapter, the light sitting on the nightstand abruptly went out.

Well, there went his reading time.

Yes, it was raining, but the last thing Adam expected was a storm of some sort to take place. A booming noise filled the air, clarifying that there indeed was now. He knew he needed to grab some batteries for the flashlights around the house if he wanted to have any kind light source in his house. What good would sleeping the rest of the night be when he wasn't even sure how bad this storm could get? The Canadian pulled the covers from his body and climbed out of bed, trying his best not to bump into anything. He slipped on a pair of slide-in sandals and continued on through the pitch black house.

Finally, after a minute or two of trying to watch his step in the dark house, Adam managed to find his car keys and phone. He grabbed both items and hurried out of the door, so he wouldn't get completely drenched in the heavy rain. The sky was now dark and the rain was falling against the pavement like a sack of bricks. He opened the door of his black Corvette and got inside. He slowly backed out of the driveway and progressed down the road, praying silently that the sports car wouldn't spin out control due to its slick tires. Every street the Canadian turned down the lights happened to be off.

From local drugstores, to fast food restaurants, just about every light in the small neighborhood was out. He knew if he wanted to be able to have some kind of light in his house, he would have to drive far out over to the next county, which was a little under an hour away. He saw no reason in checking into a hotel since the lights would be on probably an hour or so after he arrived back home. The further he drove, the rain hit the windshield in even harder.

Adam squinted his green eyes to try to make out if any stores were open. The windshield was so blurry that he could barely make out anything besides the stop lights in the distance. To make matters worse the streets were getting slicker as he continued his journey of trying to find at least one business that had its lights on. It was going on thirty minutes now and there was still no sign. He wasn't going to turn around and quit just yet. A soft, yet frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he continued driving. He was almost over in the next county. Hopefully they would having some source of light there.

And it did. The storm had seemed to even calm down there. Adam pulled up to a small convenience store, his wavy locks now drenched. Looking around the store for about five minutes he found just what he was looking for. A pack of Double A batteries. The kitchen cabinets were already stocked with snacks for the night, so there was need for buying any food until tomorrow if the lights weren't on by the time morning arrived.

The Canadian grabbed the batteries and took them to the counter. The cashier nodded his head at Adam with a smile before ringing up that one item. "Caught in the rain, I see."

Adam ran his hand down his face, "Yep. I had to come all the way out here from the next county to purchase. From what I've seen we have no lights on at all. Some of the stop lights are even out. It was really bad out there. Trees were blowing, debris flying everywhere. I really don't want to imagine how its going to look tomorrow morning."

"Have you thought about staying in a hotel? And your total is $5.43."

"I did, but you know, I don't want to check in a hotel or whatever and the lights are on as soon as I get settled in."

"True, well I wish you the best on your trip back home. From what I've heard on the radio the storm is going to pick back up over here as well as other counties near here. Mostly likely including yours if its gotten calmer by now. Be safe, sir." The cashier handed Adam the bag.

"Thank you. You too." Adam waved the older man goodbye before heading back out into the storm. He started his car up and headed down the road, prepared for whatever the storm would bring him once he got back home.

The traffic had finally started once Adam was near home. He found himself nodding off to sleep every now and then once he came to a stop at the light. He looked over at the watch sitting on his wrist. 1:05. He was never up this late and couldn't help but feel drowsy, especially since it was raining out. His eyelids were beginning to droop, blinking them each time he closed his eyes at the wheel.

A few more blocks and he would be home. He rubbed his tired eyes, trying his hardest to stay awake. He was almost home, no time for falling asleep. Just as Adam put his foot on the gas, another driver in the intersection did as well. The driver in the SUV slammed his foot on the gas despite the slippery conditions, not caring enough to think about any others. And just as he quick as he sped, even quicker did the green SUV slam directly into the side of Adam's black Corvette, jerking the vehicle, sending it skidding down the slick road.

The Canadian tried his best to take control of the vehicle, but it was no use. Like a train wreck, the other cars in the intersection managed to skid into the chaos as well, smashing into eachother like a domino effect, causing Adam's head to viciously collide with the steering wheel. He lay there, limp as ever, bloody and bruised.


	2. Chapter 2

If there was anyone who oddly enough enjoyed thunderstorms at nearly two-thirty in the morning, it was Jason Reso. Unable to sleep after taking a short nap prior to the storm, the Canadian found himself lying in bed, reminiscing about the memories he and a certain childhood friend shared during their time at hockey camp in Toronto. Just about every other night a storm would take place and of those nights, he, Adam, and a few other cabin mates would sneak out of their cabins and run through the pouring rain, lightning and all. Not one of them cared about the consequences and were quick to shrug off the warning the other five cabin mates gave them before heading outside to act like the hooligans they dared to portray back home.

Finally after about the fourth week, which was near the time to head back home, the group of mischievous teens were called to the director's office after complaints from the girls cabin just across the mini wooden bridge. The minute they arrived, they were immediately ordered to gather their things and board the bus back home after putting not only themselves, but several others in danger. The two best friends could do nothing, but laugh in the director's face, making him even angrier than before, resulting in them being ordered out of the small, damp office.

Both knew the burly man with the bald spot the size of Jupiter, was short-tempered to be a director or any kind of personnel in the hockey camp and that's only when the idea of the five second pose came to mind just to leave a lasting impression. Neither had planned on the silly pose that would add to their fame in the WWE and surprisingly it worked, pissing the angry man off far more than before. Instantly, the pair fled in tears of laughter. As Jason thought about the memories that did go down in the camp that just couldn't handle their "awesomeness" as they would say, a small smile formed on his face. Out of all the friends he had made over the years, none of them had the affect on him as Adam. He honestly couldn't have met someone greater.

Just as Jason was about to close his eyes for the second time to try to get in some kind of sleep in order to be well-rested for his day off tomorrow, he heard his HTC vibrate against the nightstand sitting next to his bed. Averting his eyes to the shaky cellular device, a puzzled look crossed the blonde's face as he thought about just who could be calling him at such a time. Barely anyone on the roster was even up, so just who was this person that felt the need to call right when he was about to close his blue eyes?

_Whoever it was had better have a good explanation, _Jason thought. The blonde grabbed the cell phone from its charger and looked at the caller ID: _Chris Irvine_. What was he doing calling this early in the morning? He hoped not another argument went down between he and his wife. As of late, the Manhasset native and his wife of five years, Jessica were going through a somewhat difficult time in their relationship and each and every time they managed to shout a few regretful words, Chris always came whining on the phone about the words he wished he shouldn't have said, but ended up saying anyway. Jason could only roll his eyes at the thought of having to go through another hour long pep-talk with the Fozzy frontman.

Pressing the green talk button and placing the touch screen phone against his ear, Jason sighed in annoyance. "Yes, Chris?"

"I really don't think you'd be using that kind of tone if you actually knew what was going on, which I assume you don't."

Jason's brows furrowed instantly at that statement. _'knew what was going on?'_ About what? He shook his head, thinking it was just usual Chris, calling about some advice to keep his wife that he loved dearly happy. Besides that, there really was nothing else that he would be calling for at this time of day unless it had something to do with a last minute change in one of the shows.

"I can take a guess," Jason chuckled. "Again?"

"No, not again. We've been working things out for the better, but its not about Jess and I, Jase. Meet me in the hotel lobby in a few. I think its best I tell you in person."

"Tell me what in person? Chris...what's going on? Is there something I should know what?" Jason looked at the phone's interface.

No one was on the other end.

He closed his blue eyes, sighing in frustration at the thought of just why couldn't Chris tell him whatever that was so damn important over the phone. Wasting little to no time, the Peep show host climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of worn-down converses before heading out of the door with not an umbrella in sight.

By the time Jason arrived in the lobby, Chris was already waiting for him, sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

"So what is it that you wanted me to come down here for? Why couldn't you just-"

Nothing else needed to be said the moment Jason saw that familiar face, that he had known for twenty years plus on the screen of the television hanging from the wall. He felt a lump form in his now dry, throat as he found it ever so hard to swallow or even breathe. Blinking the few tears that managed to form in his eyes, Jason averted his blue orbs to meet Chris'. The look of sorrow could been seen on the former undisputed world champion's face from a mile away.

"I'm going to the hospital, did you want a ride? He needs someone there." Chris murmured. If he had spoken any lower, his voice would've been inaudible.

"You're right, let's go."

The two men made their way out of the hotel and into Chris' car, leaving little time to spare. With one false move, they could set themselves back a pace, resulting in them probably not ever seeing their friend again if he were to have his one least breath before they arrived in Tampa. Despite the distance being less than thirty miles and only a thirty minute, its not like either of them could lollygag or sit around and wait during a time like this.

Driving at a good, steady place, being sure not to lose control of the rental SUV, Chris lightly tapped his finger against the steering wheel, letting a sigh escape his lips. "I hope he's alright." He said breaking the silence finally. He looked over at Jason, who was blankly staring out of the window.

"I hope so too."

An almost an hour passed before the two Canadians arrived at Tampa General Hospital. They instantly headed for the front desk in the lobby the moment they burst through the doors, awaiting answers about their best friend's condition. Both men were soaked head to toe from the rain, but neither one cared. Answers were awaiting and they wanted them now.

"Yes, has Adam Copeland been admitted in here yet?" Jason said trying his best to catch his breath once he reached the front desk.

"And you are?" The receptionist with the wire framed glasses and snowy, white hair inquired.

Jason placed his hand over his aching chest, "I'm...Jason...Reso. Adam's best friend." He paused for a second to regain the air that had practically been knocked out of him on his way inside. Placing his large, wet hands on the desk, Jason continued, "Look, ma'am: you have to let us see him or at least know if he's alright. I know you're not supposed to do this, but his mother is all the way back in Toronto and we're basically the only family he has besides her. If-"

She cut him off.

"There will be no such thing," The elderly woman sneered. "Hospital rules is to not let anyone in the ER who is not blood-related to the patient. What makes you think you're any different sir?"

Jason grimaced at the woman's words, causing some kind of fire, that he didn't even know he had light under him, "He's my friend whose probably fighting for his life as we speak and doesn't have a damn family member around to contact the first! We're not asking much, but to just see him, lady. For all we know the hospital has no way of contacting his mother, who as I said before is all the way back in Toronto. I'm sure I'm in his of contact emergencies if he has one."

"Lady? Sir, I advise you to bring a family member here if you want to see your friend, whether they be all the way back in Toronto or not. Hospital rules, are hospital rules. If you cannot abide by that I can certainly have security escort you out. Its really all up to you."

"Come on, Jase. We'll just call Jude and tell her anyway. Then maybe if the hospital can get in touch with her, she can tell us." Chris whispered.

Jason turned to his friend, "But how do we know how long that will be? If she'd just let us know how he is, we can tell her for ourselves. I mean its better than the hospital telling her. They don't hold anything-"

"Ahem!"

The Canadian pair turned their attention away from eachother and to the stern woman, sitting with her hands in a folded fashion. This woman obviously wasn't one to break down when it came to letting a non-family member go on into the ER. Jason threw his head back, letting a deep sigh escape his lips as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. He lazily dropped his hands before looking the woman straight in the eye with those blue-green orbs of his. His face softening, instantly.

"Ms., please you have to let us see him. What if he dies on us? What if-"

"No."

_No_. The word repeated over and over in Jason's mind. What was he to do now? Its not like he could demand the woman to see him or even try to once again convince her to. She had obviously made up her mind and wasn't going to give in to him, no matter how desperate he was for answers. Jason could only nod as Chris placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry." Chris said, uncertainty in his own voice.

He honestly had no idea what to do either. Just as the two men were about to start on their way back to the rental outside, the heavy, white doors of the hospital burst open. In came several paramedics rushing in a bloody victim, who looked no different than Adam. Hell, it was Adam! Had his tattoos not been able to be identified, the chance of actually recognizing his bruised face that was covered in an oxygen mask and blood from the gash on the right side of his forehead was scarce.

Chris was the first to recognize his battered friend and once he did, instantly, he shouted out his name, "Adam!"

"Are you family?" The chief paramedic turned around.

"Well-"

Jason was cut off yet again, this by time by his fellow Canadian, "Yes, yes, we are."

"This way, then!" He gestured with his hands to follow. Both men nodded before taking off with the paramedic, leaving the receptionist dumbfounded.

Jason was pacing the waiting room across from surgery a good fifteen minutes before Chris returned to the small sitting room with two cups of coffee at hand. There was still was no word on Adam's condition after being in surgery for almost two hours now. Jay expected one of the nurses helping out in the operating room would at least step away from her duties of helping the doctor to specify what exactly was keeping him in surgery so long.

"Thanks." He rubbed his tired eyes and took a sip of the hot black coffee before looking up at Chris, who was leaning against the vending machine, sipping his own. "I have no idea what to tell Jude, man."

Chris drew the hot beverage away from his lips and took a seat next to his colleague, "We won't know until we get word on him. I wouldn't call her until then." Irvine took a sip of his coffee and took a look around the waiting room. "You'd think by now we'd get word on him, though. Not a nurse in sight."

Ten minutes passed before a man with gray, curly hair in dark green scrubs entered the waiting area. A worn out, look on his tan face. He gave a weary smile before opening his mouth, "Hi, I'm Dr. Montague, Mr. Copeland's surgeon. Nice to meet you. I understand that you're family,"

"Yes, we are," Jason said showing some kind of life in his voice now. "How is he?" he asked standing to his feet.

"I usually don't like announcing this, especially when a patient has been in as a bad of a motor accident as Mr. Copeland has, but...we honestly don't know how he has to live. When he was discovered by the paramedics he was breathing, yet unresponsive, suffering from severe head trauma and a hemorrhage. The blunt force to his head could've easily killed him right then and here, but its still safe to say that it can now. Mr. Copeland is no longer breathing on his own, but on life support as we speak. We're going to continue to run tests on his brain, but as I said before; we cannot honestly say how long he has to live."

"No, you've got to be joking." Jason laughed, trying his best to hold back the tears that so badly wanted to fall down his cheeks. He turned to Chris, "He's joking, right?" Of course he knew wasn't, but the thought of losing yet another friend was just something he did not and could not accept.

"Jase-"

"He's joking, right?" His voice cracked as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. Chris put a hand on the crying man's shoulder. Once he did, the sobbing took over.

"No, Jase, he's not." Chris uttered, ever so shakily as tears began to form in his blue hues. Irvine was never one to cry, but being the situation, it was all a different story. He bit on his bottom lip, holding the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks back. He hated crying, and knew the circumstances only made it harder not to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **What is this? An update for Lay Me Down? (gasps) It can't be! Oh, but it is, peeps. I would like to say thank you to each and every last reviewer for the first and second chapter. You guys have inspired me to continue this story so much and for that I thank you as well, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chris didn't know where the dark grounds of the hospital was leading him, but knew somewhere amidst the cloudy, glum skies, Jason deemed to be around, for he knew there was no where else he could go in the sense of they were far from their Tampa homes if he ever did escape the hospital to grasp some piece of mind at home and the fact that any form of a restaurant or hotel was another mile and a half away, which he knew Jason hadn't even gotten that remotely far from the medical facility. The blonde's eyes wandered about his surroundings, not even sure why Jason would even dream of coming out here due to the cold, wet atmosphere - he would've been better staying inside the building, but he knew Jason wouldn't have it any other way due to just wanting to get away from the hospital and it's medical staff.<em>

_Maybe he went back inside, Irvine thought._

_No, he couldn't have - there were only three known ways through the facility: the main entrance, the one located on the side, and the emergency room. Why would he even go back inside when his whole purpose of walking out on he and Dr. Montage was to just away from it all? That was scratched off Chris' list of the younger man's whereabouts, which narrowed down the options but didn't make the search for him that much easier - his phone went directly on voicemail each time he called, not to mention the lack of lights around the hospital didn't do too much justice for the Manhasset native, who was starting to grow annoyed each second he found himself thinking he was getting closer to Jason when in reality, all he was getting at was going back around in circles. Twenty minutes passed, giving Chris the notion that maybe he did leave, but where to?_

_There were no signs of public transportation and there weren't many places he could go at five in the morning - most businesses were still closed. Well, even if he didn't leave the grounds it didn't hurt to look for him around the neighborhood and by then the sun would be out, giving him the light he so desperately needed to find the blonde man. Chris made his way to the rental, looking at his surroundings one last time if of course Jason did pop back up before getting inside of the vehicle, not sure as to where he'd even start in hopes of trying to find his fellow Canadian._

_By the time Chris pulled off the lot, the sun already took its place in the sky, allowing a sigh of relief to escape Chris' lips, now all he needed to do was find him, a difficult task it still came down to be since the only thing he had to go by were his instincts. If Jason didn't turn up anywhere by the time seven o'clock came, the only thing Chris could do is return back to the hospital, because Jason, as stupid and careless as he appeared to be that morning, he wasn't the only person on his mind or on his list of priorities yet here he was searching for someone who might have not even wanted to be found._

_This was beyond selfish of Jason, knowing the current situation they were in, only making Chris even more frustrated than before. How could he just walk out of the hospital without saying a word when his friend he'd known almost his entire life lie nearly on his deathbed? The actions that occurred from Jason was clearly out if character yet that still didn't excuse his behavior, whether he couldn't handle the news of Adam, possibly dying sooner rather later than now. For all either of them knew, Adam could die at that very moment, without any kind of warning._

_His eyes averted to the few shops and restaurants that appeared to be open, none of them unfortunately looking to be in business yet. Well, that narrowed a few of the many options he had down, but that still didn't mean that would put him one step closer to finding Jason considering there hundreds of other places that needed to be checked, which Chris himself knew he wasn't doing. As he declared before looking for the missing man, if he didn't turn up by the time seven o'clock rolled around, Jason wouldn't be getting any sympathy from him. A part of him couldn't help but pity the younger man, understanding that this wasn't something he could just take take in and react the way he did, but that also was no excuse for reacting the way he did and not making an effort to state his whereabouts._

_Over an hour and a half-empty gas tank later, Chris pulled up to the local park. This was becoming ridiculous: out on a manhunt for a grown man, who couldn't have been any less responsible when it came to communicating with others. He looked at the clock on his wrist 7:10. Still no sign of him and he needed to be back at the hospital incase further details about Adam's condition arose. This would be the last place he tried before heading back to the hospital and then he was done: Jason would find his own way back up. And if he wasn't admitted then that wasn't his problem._

_"Have you seen my doll?, a young girl who looked no older than six asked the moment Chris stepped foot in the park. The older man eyed the small child, clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone, not even someone who appeared to be as angelic as her._

_ Allowing a heavy sigh to escape his thin lips, the lead singer of Fozzy ran his fingers through his blonde hair before opening his mouth once again, "No, sweetheart, I haven't," he paused for a second, trying to find the words to say in order to finally send her on her way, "Maybe if you checked your tracks? Sorry, hon," he gave the child a sypmathetic smile before turning down the stony pathway, leaving the young girl to head down the opposite direction._

_Chris looked at the scenery up ahead, trying his hardest to make himself believe that Jason somehow turned up here, although a park would be the last place he'd expect him to be at. Well, it never did hurt in trying. Placing any doubts he had in mind of the younger man's choices of hiding, the older Canadian progressed down the area full of greenery. Where would he be if he ever came to a park?, the thought ran through Chris' mind, creating more of the doubt he wished to keep in the back of his psyche. There weren't even that many people out here today, so there happened to be his answer right there. Maybe if he just looked about some more he'd come to the conclusion...or not. He wasn't going to find him, but wait...it seemed as if he made judgement too soon, because the minute Chris found himself ready to turn on his heel back to his car, he was greeted with none other than that tired, worn-down face he hadn't seen since early that morning._

_That bastard. Stumbling from under a tree, looking as if he'd been drug through the mud while there were people - well him at least that were half-worried to death about him. Chris stopped in his tracks, squinting his blues to clarify the person he'd seen obviously a wreck wasn't just some stranger but in fact Jason. The Manhasset native could feel the blood underneath his skin boil with every second he thought of just how worried he'd been for almost the last two hours, clinching his fists as hard as his hands would allow while his body stamped through the soggy, rain-ridden grass._

_"Its nice seeing you again too, Jase." The words spew out viciously as Irvine's body shook in complete fury. How dare he just up and leave the hospital without any explanation whatsoever? Nevermind that he made no effort to dial him when he realized that he wasn't comin back anytime soon._

_"Chris," was all he could say, clearly at lost for words since he appeared to be the last person he'd see in the park. He knew the older man wasn't happy and for that the only thing he could do was keep his mouth shut as he looked in Chris' weary blue eyes._

_"Fine time for you to be out having fun in the park. What the fuck, man? You bail out of the hospital and you just expect me to go and chase after you? What kind of shit is that?"_

_"I'm sorry, okay? I just couldn't take being in that hospital much longer...so I left - walked around for a few hours to clear my head and figure out just how I'm going to tell Judy any of this...that's if she doesn't know already. I think its made news in Toronto by now and hopefully she hasn't tuned in to the news yet."_

_"Do you want me to talk to her? If you don't want her to find out from the hospital or from the news, I'd advise you call her now, because I have a feeling the doctors have already taken care of that duty for you, just saying. The last I heard from the doctors they were preparing Adam's room for him, I haven't gotten any word from Dr. Montague since then, but he did say he'd call me in case something else did come up. Look: just call her, man. What's the worse that can happen?"_

_"Everything. I just don't want her to go in shock from it all." Jason said returning to his spot back under the willow tree. His exhausted body lean against the large tree, the only thing keeping him from falling face first onto the ground._

_Chris softened his voice just from looking at the physically and mentally drained man, "She'd go into shock if she found out from someone other than you. You're like her second son, if you were to tell her it wouldn't hit her as hard. I don't have much time to be here, because I was supposed to have been back at the hospital with you over ten minutes ago, so do you just want to take a cab back to the hospital and just tell her now, or what? I know you're going to have to sit down and talk to her, then."_

_Jason nodded his head, "You'll keep me updated on whatever you hear I until I get back?"_

_"You know I would," Chris said looking in the younger man's eyes. "Hurry, before its too late."_

_"I-I will. See you in a little bit."_

_Chris nodded his head, "Yeah. Grab a coffee or something, man. You look spent...Anyways, I'll see you then." Chris waved, leaving Jason to the inevitable phonecall he'd dreaded since early that morning. _

_Since five, he walked up and down the wet streets of Tampa, fighting within himself about how he would eventually approach the news of Judy possibly not ever seeing her son live to see the age of forty. He pictured how the conversation would go, when exactly would be the right time to tell her, and what exactly would her initial reaction the moment it set in that she might not even have a son before the day was over. He didn't want to sound pessimistic of things, but he knew whatever the outcome of the motor accident that currently put his best friend in a motor accident, it wouldn't be good. There was a lose-lose situation in all of this, unfortunately, which only made this decision to finally notify the woman of such news that much harder._

_Helping herself to a glass of orange juice, a happy sigh escaped Judy Copeland's lips, knowing today would be a day she would relax after spending the last few weeks or so shopping for the upcoming candle party she had been planning for months now for she and the women of the local gardening club. She couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up to a day that required little no work besides working a little on the garden out back or going to the store for a carton of eggs and milk for her homemade pancake mix. Today would be a day she'd enjoy a round of breakfast, some time out in the garden, and a movie she would end up finding on Lifetime Movie Network as she always did when she was able to enjoy a day away from her usal activities and errands._

_Grabbing the television remote that sit on top of the small tv that sit on the counter, Judy turned her sights to the television, ready watch the daily news until she heard the cordless ring, breaking the train of thought she had, regarding her plans for the day. The brunette woman grabbed the phone from its cradle, finding the number on the caller ID to be rather familiar, but not sure of who exactly was calling, "Hello?"_

_"Jude?"_

_"Jason? Oh, what a lovely surprise to wake up to! How are you, sweetheart?" Well, she obviously had no clue of the accident yet. Just great._

_Jason closed his blue eyes as his fingers wrestled through his blonde hair. This wasn't going to be easy, not by a long shot, "Hey, I'm good. How-how are you?" he stammered, wanting to kick himself in the gut for damn near giving himself away if he already didn't. Why was he even asking the obvious when he knew she appeared to be in an incredible mood? A mood he didn't want to bring down once he revealed his true reasons for calling her so early in the morning._

_"Oh, I'm great. Finally, I have a day all to myself, can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of this day the last two months. So who forced you to dial my number? Was it Adam? That big prankster."_

_She just had to mention his name, didn't she? "No, that's not why I-well, it is but...Jude, I think you need to sit down for what I'm about to tell you."_

_"Oh, God, is it Adam?" She placed her hand over mouth as tears began to form in her hazel eyes. Please don't let it have been what she thought. The older woman took a seat in one of the stools against the counter, feeling as she'd lose her balance if she didn't get there quick enough. "Jason, please don't tell me something serious has happened to him. I can't handle knowing that. Not Adam."_

_The tears came running down Jason's face again, trying his hardest to stay strong long enough to get the words that he nor Judy wanted to hear him say, but would have to anyway. "Yes, its about him," he wiped the tears from his now red face. "Some time in the middle of the night, Adam was in a car accident,"_

_"Oh, no! No, you-can't be serious. Not my Adam, not my boy." she whispered, her soft voice barely audible._

_Clutching the phone closer to his cheek as he used his other hand to shield his crying face, Jason uttered, "Yes, Jude. The doctors-the doctors don't know how much longer he has to live. God, Jude I didn't want to tell you this. I really didn't, but-" Before he could say another word the man on the other end broke out into a fit of sobbing, unable to finish his last words. "Jude, I'm sorry for not telling you when it happened, I just couldn't - bring myself to telling you just yet! I'm sorry." The tears came down even harder as both he and Judy sobbed through the phone, neither one of them able to say another word until a minute later, and through the words, the sobbing still took over._

_"Jason, don't-don't beat yourself up over this," she sobbed. Then her eyes averted to the tv screen: the scene might've taken place in Tampa, but the news still happened to make it to Toronto. Nothing else needed to be said once the woman saw her child on the screen a battered and bloody mess. It took a minute to grasp the scene before her and when it finally set in that the fallen victim of the head-on collision was her son, her body hit the kitchen floor like ton of bricks, ending the phonecall immediately._ _So much for saving her of the heartache._

His blue eyes shot open in an instance, finding it ever so hard to breathe amidst his heaving, ragged breath. Just a dream, it was only just a dream. Of course the figure lying opposite of him seemed to have taken notice first. Chris turned on the table lamp, sitting beside the hospital bed that lie a seemingly alive Adam, being sure not to bring yet another nurse inside the tiny hospital room. For the last hour or so nurses came in and out of the room to check up on what yet have been declared to be a comatose patient since he managed to last after the surgery...barely it seemed, because he could not breathe on his own.

Chris rubbed his tired eyes, giving Jason a knowing look, "Why don't you just tell the woman before I do? The hospital isn't, because they think we're family."

"Its not as easy as it sounds." Jason said, removing his legs from the squeaky hospital cot and onto to the floor. The former world heavyweight champion closed his eyes, "How would you go about telling someone's mother that their son or daughter might not live to the see the age of forty, might not be able to even have kids?"

The older Canadian squinched his blue eyes the moment he heard those words, finding it hard to believe that came from Jason's mouth. The guy really was stupid. Chris leaned his body forward, "Why would I even tell someone's mother that?"

"Exactly, which makes this so much more difficult. I would ask you to do this, but I feel as if I have to. I owe it to Jude."

"Oh, look at you. Mr. Hero. Well, tough guy, if you don't want me to tell her you best to be getting to that now. What are you going to do? Wait til-"

The phone vibration from Jason's cell allowed a moment of silence, granting yet another knowing look from the former undisputed chamption to be passed towards Jason, who appeared to be holding off from looking at the caller ID, for it might have been Judy.

"You gonna answer that?"

Jason's eyes met Chris' in correspondance, "...Of course, just gotta check the caller ID." And he did, a sigh of relief escaping his pink lips when he realized it was just his wife. "See? Its just the wife," he laughed to feel at ease, but knew he was anything but. "If you'll excuse me," he continued, staggering out of the bed in order to get out of the room. Chris could only imagine how he'd act if that really were Judy on the other end. Averting his eyes over to her son, a frown formed on his scruffy face.

The kid wasn't even done with his life yet here he lie on life support, possibly never able to see the light of day again, something he knew Adam himself would have no such thing of if he were able to talk for himself. Nothing came from his scratched lips, but the artificial breathing that came from the ventilator, his chest collapsing with each beep that came from the heart monitor.

_Better this way or no way at all, _his mind reasoned.

"He seems to be doing okay thus far. I'm trying to stay optimistic, but I can't. How'd you hear?"

_"On my way to the airport I heard there had been a car accident earlier: former WWE wrestler Edge. I know Judy's going crazy over this. Have you talked to her yet?"_

"No," Jason scratched his head, hoping she wouldn't say those words, but did anyway. "No, I haven't. News really does travel fast, doesn't it?" he asked, wanting to avoid furthmore questions from his wife. Then he realized he would end up discussing the Judy situation anyway. " I-", he paused, managing to gain worriness from his wife when it took him longer than usual to finish his explanation. "I-I'm afraid when I do talk to her this will be brand new news to her. She doesn't live here, word isn't going to travel as fast...and I just don't know how I'm going to tell her this."

_"But isn't that the hospital's duty? I'm sure they have his records up there. Have they not notified her yet?"_

"Well...since Chris and I kinda stretched the truth, there's really no need for that. I mean we're considered family, so they didn't feel the need to go much further than that."

_"You two pretended you were family? And I guess the receptionist just let you right through, didn't she? Jase, why didn't you two let Judy handle this?"_

"Hon, how was she going to handle anything when she's not even here in person? Look: I'm going to tell her, but we just thought he need someone, anyone to be here. He has no real family that lives here, babe. What else could we have done?"

_"Discuss this out with Judy." Denise sighed, "Just promise me something, will you?_

"Anything."

_"Please don't ever do anything like this in the future. I mean it, Jase. And send my condolences to Judy when you eventually do get in touch with her, I know this won't be easy for her."_

Jason nodded his head, "Of course. I love you."

_"I love you too. See you in a few weeks, baby. Bye!"_

"Bye." The line clicked, ending the phonecall after the two exchanged goodbyes. Well, if he wasn't confident about speaking to Judy about any of this, he really wasn't now. The pit of his stomach felt heavy as his body became anxious, fearing the inevitable would possibly turn out as it did in that nightmare he had not too long ago. Eventually he would have to speak to her, but when? Days, even weeks from now? The woman would probably be unable to contain herself if she found out weeks after the fact and he knew he couldn't do that to her. He just couldn't. Closing his blue eyes, a heavy sigh dripped from his lips before looking back at the cellular device in his hand. Before Jason knew it, his fingers began dialing her number, ready to send the call through until another came instead. Judy.

The rapidness from his beating heart created an even anxious tone in his body, making it difficult to keep the large cell phone within his grasp. His hands shook like a wild man while his jaw quivered, not keeping him any safe from biting his tongue, that clearly had no desire to speak now, but would be forced to once his hand hit that green talk button. And finally it did...

"He-hello?"

_"Jason?"_ Her voice echoed unto the phone, shaky as ever if she had been crying just prior to calling him. Had she? No, she couldn't have. But then why else would she be calling him so early in the morning? Unless she did find out, which he knew she did, but just didn't want to admit to himself. The desperation in her voice broke his heart, because he knew she found out, now she was calling to get an explanation of him. _"Please tell me its not true, please tell me my boy is alive and well. Just clarify that this all some sick joke and..."_

She obviously didn't want to believe any of this either.

Before Judy could say another word, her words were replaced by the sound of muffled sobs and just as quick as he told himself he wouldn't shed yet another tear, for Adam wouldn't have wanted to see this, the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks came trickling down his face even faster. Just damn. What else could he say, though besides the truth? Nothing. Nothing at all besides, the same words he heard hours before from Chris,

"No, Jude, its not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **New chapter, yeah! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I would love to thank **WhiteAkusalover**, **PrettyRecklessx**,** Trishrocks**, **DashingsDestinty**, **xLightweight**, **Rated-R-Edgehead**, **Sakura Waldorf**,** Ainat**, **Lovelydoll91**, and **dashinginconverse** for all the amazing reviews! Honestly, you guys just don't know how much it means to me knowing you enjoy my fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)

* * *

><p>Since he was a small child he always considered this place to be his sanctuary, long before he even knew what the word actually meant, but nonetheless more eager to find his way back here, whether he ended up grounded for life just from the urge to sneak out in the middle of the night or even flying here on his favorite bike through the pouring rain, clearly not caring enough if he caught a cold. He knew the moment he did, he'd be wrapped in a heating blanket, still reading the latest comics while munching on a bowl of popcorn, exclusively for he and the boy he declared his best friend since their first meeting at their childhood elementary school. Yes, times in the 80's, when there deemed to be nothing to worry about except who was ultimately the best Marvel superhero and who couldn't defeat the likes of Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage was the greatest decade of their young lives, but unlike almost thirty years before, there appeared to be everything and so much more to worry about now, especially after the last events that had only recently come in and shake both of their adult lives to the core.<p>

And quite frankly, just from the emotional stress that came with the seemingly everlasting reminder that if at any time Adam's heart wanted to just give up on the artificial air pumping through his physically-incapable body, he still fought within himself to not get too attached to the past even though now, more than ever before, he wished things could go back to being so simple. But he knew under the circumstances, such would never happen again, whether he brought himself to visiting the home the little boy he always looked up to from then, onto today happened or not, it still wouldn't change the current events of today. Fortunately enough, as much as Jason didn't want to get so greatly caught up in the past, it would happen anyway, given the setting before him; the place where he could basically do no wrong while also losing himself from the rest of the world, including his annoying little sister and school: Adam's childhood home. His home.

The three-story home still breathed of the same life it had so many years before when he first set foot on the pathway leading to the house, only now looking a bit more modernized yet still pleasant to the eye since his last memories of the house at the young age of seventeen. Just as if it was yesterday, he still remembered the days when he and Adam were just barely over the age of sixteen, both of them hauling back and forth by boat between the United States and Canada in order to wrestle wherever they could, pneumonia or hypothermia the last thing on their young minds, knowing that if they played their cards right, they too would be in that very ring their childhood heroes were in. Surely enough the opportunity came through, going by faster than ever the long their years in the business went by, even moreso after Adam's retirement, but as it seemed at that very moment when the other half of E&C lie on his deathbed, the good and even came by in the blink of eye, happening all too fast in Jason's heavy mind.

The Canadian's eyes peered through the glass of his Corvette one last time at the house, hoping that he'd done the right thing by coming here after his last conversation with Judy. Obviously the phonecall didn't go as planned, garnering the older woman to break down into a sobbing mess the moment it was brought to her attention that her son had suffered a life-threatening accident such as this one. In no position to continue on with the exchange of words that only made her fractured state of mind ache even more, she'd already left the phone as quick as she came, never answering another phonecall from Jason for the simple fact that it would only furthermore remind her as to why she would most likely never hear her son's voice again. He couldn't blame her, though.

Not in the least, but just for today, he hoped she would at least be willing to talk. Jason started for the house, his eyes scanning the very atmosphere around him. He wasn't even back in Toronto for an hour and already the memories of so many years before came flooding back to mind with every minute his blue eyes searched the surroundings that made up the sleepy neighborhood. Basically his entire childhood life he lived in Canada, but for some reason today, when he found himself visiting the very place he called a second home, he couldn't help but feel as if this were all new to him again just by the desire to study every inch of the breezy, cool atmosphere.

The trees in the distance swayed along the crisp, morning air as the air, the closer Jason came to the house, smelled of fresh cinnamon. A scent he always recognized the night after a long round of playing video games and doing their other usual boyish routines. There was nothing like waking up to the fresh batch of Judy's cinnamon French toast and just from the fragrance that danced under his nose, he was sure it was just that. His feet slowly hit the few steps on the porch, quite still debating within himself to figure out if he were doing the right thing by just coming over here unannounced. He knew Adam would want him to visit just to check up on her, but the fact still remained: would she want him to? Jason didn't know, but he would surely find out in just a few moments. His knuckles lightly wrapped against the door, finding every inch in his being to just turn around and go back to the hotel.

Not only would it save him the trouble of coming here, but embarrassment as well. When the first few knocks failed to bring the older woman to the door a breath of satisfaction escaped his throat. She wasn't here, thank God...or was she? Before the former world champion could reach his car, with his back turned opposite of the door, he was greeted by none other than the woman herself. Her small voice squeaked in desperation the moment she realized just who her visitor was, a look of joy written all over her face.

"Jason?" she exclaimed, clearly not wanting him to turn down those steps to his car. She brang her body forth in an attempt to keep the younger Canadian around.

"Jude?" After all of that, she seemed just as happy to see him than he was to see her. Instantly, Judy pulled the younger man into a hug, hanging on for dear life the second he hugged her back. She might not have told him she was happy to see him, but just from the happiness that lip up her pale face, nothing needed to be said.

"Oh, Jason, I'm so glad you're here! I wanted to pick up, I really did, but I just couldn't." she admitted, practically on the verge of tears from her confession. The last thing she wanted Jason to think was that she hated or didn't want to be bothered with him. Far from it, but she just couldn't find the strength to answer that telephone, for she knew the anguish over her son's recent accident would only furthermore remind her that the vision she seen on that television screen was not some dream, it was reality.

Jason took the older woman's hands in his before giving her a reassuring smile, "Hey, don't worry about it. Are you alright?" He didn't mean to ask her the obvious, but with a forced smile, Judy gave him the best answer she could.

"I've been better, just going one day at a time for him. Would you like to come in? I was just in here thinking about Adam, then decided to make French toast. I know it was both of your favorites growing up," she chuckled. "I'm not forcing you to stay, though. I just thought you'd also like to-"

"Yeah, of course."

She didn't have to ask him twice before she led Jason into the house he hadn't been in for years. His eyes wander around the home, taking in all the memories he'd expect to relive in his mind all over again even though he beg his mind not to get too sucked into it. The past wouldn't make anything better. Surely wouldn't bring out of the coma he'd been in for almost a two weeks. At this point in time, when he'd yet to show any kind of performance in his movement or even vitals, there still would be no denying that he could leave their lives whenever the time was right. But maybe the memories Jason so badly didn't want to just let happen did make things better? Such as coping with some of the pain, even only for a little bit. He needed some kind of remedy, he just didn't want it to be this, no matter how much he fought it. Either way it went, he still would find himself wrapped up in all the years that flown by in a hurry.

The first thing he noticed when he walked through the living room was the small picture sitting on the mantel of he and Adam dressed in their homemade Halloween costumes at the age of fifteen. Both of them sporting a plastic pumpkin pail, obviously not caring enough if they were far from little children - they too would be lurking from neighborhood to neighborhood in order to get the candy they deserved. A small smile crept upon Jason's lips just thinking about that night, still tasting the candy that gave them both a bellyache from eating all in one night while never once complaint about the issue since they knew once morning came, their troubles would soon disappear just from the taste of the hearty breakfast awaiting them.

"I still remember taking that photo like it was yesterday." Judy took her spot alongside Jason to admire the photo. "You two couldn't wait to trick or treat by yourselves. You know, I have more photo similar to that if you want it. Maybe I could put this one next to Adam's bed just incase he does wake up." A glimmer of hope rested in her voice as her hazel eyes glisten with fresh tears. Before she could release them, she'd already put another forced smile on her face to clarify that she would be okay, but barely. "Come on, why don't you join me for breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me." Jason mumbled, voice clearly in no mood to talk now. The younger Canadian followed Judy to the round table seated for four, taking in the view of the backyard. He knew coming here would be the death of him just from one swift view of the surroundings that make up the Toronto home. Every crevice of the home, every inch, he found himself furthermore tortured by the decision to not allow the past get to him, even though it was doing quite the job when he'd been in the house less than five minutes. He took a seat across from Judy, taking in the sweet aroma of cinnamon and maple syrup. God knows he hadn't had a decent home-cooked meal in months, the last coming from his wife whose meals were sorely missed around holidays.

"You seem rather shy to dig in now, you weren't like that when you were eleven," Judy smiled. "I understand if you don't want to eat." The smile on her face disappeared in an instance just from looking at Jason's mannerisms. He seemed so distant, but she already knew the reason why.

Jason licked his dry lips, "I'm sorry. You know I thought that I would be, but still not. I don't know, I haven't as much since the accident. It's just hard to get food down when the pit of your stomach is just stressed out and telling you 'no'."

"Understandable. Well, since breakfast seems to be over with, I wanted to tell you something that I found out the night before...Adam has made enough improvement to be located back here," A hushed sigh of relief came from Jason's lips - so maybe there was more than over a fifty percent chance of him living.

"Jude, that's great! Did they say anything about him responding to his surroundings yet or..." The look on Judy's face told Jason another story, she obviously still had her doubts just as much as he did, so without saying another word, the former world champion took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Jase. I just wish that I was able to hear the same, so I could know that he's one step away from waking up, but I can't. There's still a chance that...", she didn't want to say the words, so she continued elsewhere. "I would love if you were there to see him...just so if it ever...", the words were so difficult to roll off her tongue. The last thing she wanted to do this morning was talk of her son's possible death. It made her feel horrible, but nonetheless, the issue still needed to be addressed, not to mention couldn't be avoided, even if she tried.

"Yeah, sure. Definitely!" Jason inched his body closer to the table, his voice showing the most life it did in weeks courtesy of the semi-good news. "What hospital is he at?"

"The one not far from here. I should be getting the call to let me know when he gets here, I've been trying to keep myself busy all morning just to kill the time. Seems like its longer than two to three hours. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as ungrateful, Jase. I just wish that I could hear my son's voice again, hug him, but I know that won't happen when I visit him. The good thing is that I can still see his face. I mean that's the most that matters, right? As long as he's still here in the flesh." Judy sighed. "But what if not for long?"

"Hey, you can't think like that, alright? There's still a chance that he'll survive too." Jason looked the older woman in the eyes, wishing that he could say the same thing to himself. Quite easy to tell someone to stay optimistic when he couldn't even do the same. Well, hopefully when they arrived at the hospital all of their doubts would be put to rest.

The telephone sitting on the counter rang, bringing Judy from her thoughts. Instantly, the older woman got to her feet to grab the phone, a wave of anxiety tugging at her very being. Judy grabbed the cordless from its cradle, "Hello? Yes, this Judy Copeland. Mhm. Oh, thank you! There weren't any difficulties getting him here, were there? I will, thanks again for your services. You take care now, bye-bye."

"That the hospital?"

"Yes, they said he just made it here. Oh, Jase, he's here! But what if...", she couldn't allow herself to be negative about the situation, knowing her son made it here, all in one piece. She couldn't think about the "what if's", not now at least when she finally had the chance to spend time with Adam, something she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to do the moment the comatose patient's accident came to her knowledge. "Nevermind that last comment. So the hospital is getting his room together, they said he needs a little rest before we visit, but he seems to be stable, no seizures or funny behavior, so that's good. I think in an hour or so we'll be able to see him."

"I've got time."

Jason genuinely smiled for the first time that morning. He would be on his way to the arena shortly after the hospital visit which honestly couldn't have come at a better time, seeing as that just before he stepped foot in the spacious living area, he didn't have much of a desire to do anything besides sit in his hotel room. Now more than ever, he was eager to see the man he'd grown up alongside, a gust of anxiousness arising in the pit of his empty stomach. He looked at the plate of French toast sitting before him - in no mood to eat in the first place, but furthermore after the news he'd just received.

Things would maybe change in an hour or so depending on Adam's visit, which couldn't be any worse than the last time he'd seen his face. Bruises and scratches lie etched in his skin while breathing came to be so difficult for his broken down form, an image that Jason had managed to only see once just before leaving Tampa again to get back on the road, but nonetheless one that couldn't be ignored even if he tried. The would permanently be burned in his brain forever, but just for the sake of his sanity his only wish was to see that he looked nothing as he did the morning of the accident.

The halls of Toronto General Hospital were exceptionally calm that morning, nothing out of the usual, for it was still rather early. Looking at his surroundings, Jason couldn't be any more grateful for the lack of patients in tow, clearly having no desire at all to see such around the lobby at the expense of his anxiety growing even heavier than before. Just to save himself from the nagging pain that stir up in his head from thinking incredibly too much about their visit to the intensive care unit. His blue eyes gazed over to a silent Judy, the look of worry showing through her features.

"Just going to head to the front desk so we can get his room number, okay? You can wait for me over by the elevator, I'll be over soon."

Jason nodded his head before taking off to the elevators right around the corner. He took a seat in one of the chairs located along the walls before closing his blue eyes to prepare himself for the upcoming visit. And just as soon as he found himself somewhat relaxed, the elevator chimed in an instance, bringing the former world heavyweight champion from his state of relaxation.

"You ready?" Judy asked, a half-smile on her face. Of course he wasn't ready, but wouldn't let her know that. Without saying a word, he simply returned the half smile to Judy before quickly making his way inside of the elevator. In all his years of riding an elevator, this had to have to been the slowest ride of his life, courtesy of the anxiety that swarm his body. His eyes averted to the numbers above the doors. ICU had to have been on the sixth floor, which honestly couldn't come quick enough. After a second or two of fumbling with the button of his cargo jacket, the elevator doors opened, releasing him to the floor that he last expected to ever find himself on, but would be today.

"Just sign in right here and I'll give you the number to his room and a visitor's sticker." The receptionist sitting behind the tan desk said. The young woman flashed Jason a smile before proceeding to give he and Judy their visitor stickers. "Its that room right down the hall to your right. The doctor's were just in there not too long ago, I can have him stop by if you'd like."

"Oh, no worries. I'll be able to talk to him after I visit, won't I?"

"Sure, just hit that button in his room and we'll have him in there shortly after, okay? Have a great day you two," she smiled one last time before getting back to her work, leaving both Jason and Judy to head to their destination. Luckily the room's location wasn't too far away, allowing the anxiousness to no further prolong any more than it needed to. From the outside the hall, they could see a sleeping Adam lying soundly in the bed that would eventually be his home the next few weeks if he just so happened to keep up at overcoming the odds. The moment Judy saw her son's weak form lying about in that very bed, salty tears clouded her hazel eyes before slowly inching her way to the bed.

Not wanting to interfere with the reunion between mother and son, Jason took his place alongside the wall, feeling a bit of ease rise in his soul. From the looks of it, the bruises and scratches that cover his arms and face were already beginning the healing process, even his breathing seemed to have calmed down since the last time he'd seen him, his chest no longer expelling the artificial air as hard as it did his first night on the ventilator. But then there was his head injury - an issue he'd forgotten all about when that was of course the sole reason of either life or death for Adam...Jason wasn't a brain surgeon nor he could tell, even if he tried just of what Adam's mental state could be, but as of right now, the best thing was to not even know.

Judy took her son's limp hand in hers, finding it difficult to even fathom her son's lack of response. Any other time he would've given her that million dollar smile before squeezing her hand even tighter, but not today. The older woman turned her sights to Jason, motioning with her hand to join her over by her son's beside. Jason stepped further into the room before placing his hand on Judy's back in a comforting manner, the other gently placed atop Adam's.

"Hey, man. Not sure if you can hear-or even recognize my voice right now, but its me, Jason..."

Not even a response. Before could say another word, the door flew open, bringing forth the visitor on the other side: Adam's doctor. The brunette man, who looked around the age of forty stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw the two others near his patient, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to barge in here unannounced. I thought the room was empty..."

Judy turned to the dark-haired man, "No, don't be. Are you Dr. Michael Lansing?"

"Yes, I am," he furthered his way into the room, a smile arising from his pale features, "And you must be Judy? It's nice to finally meet you." He stated with a smile laugh as he extended his large hand to Judy, followed by a nod to Jason.

"Is it alright if I spoke with you outside the room? I'd like to talk to you for a moment; it's just further information on what I never got to discuss with you over the phone due to another patient needing me. Any questions you have, just ask me and I'll be happy to answer them."

"That would be great. Yeah, sure," Judy said wasting no time in answering the brunette man. Then she turned to Jason, "Hey, I'm just going to speak with the doctor for a few minutes, would you-"

"No, not at all. Take your time."

Judy nodded her head, "Thanks Jase." In an instance, the older woman turned on her heel, hopeful that during her time out in the hall, Jason would find a way to bond with Adam under the circumstances. She knew her son couldn't respond-hell, he couldn't even move, but that didn't mean Jason wouldn't be able to connect with him on a different level. They'd been eachother's half since the tender age of eleven, there was bound to be a way.

Looking back at two men, Judy eyed them one last time before disappearing through the door, unbeknownst that in the next minute or so, her visit here would be much short lived. An uneasy smile crept upon her thins lips as her eyes met with Dr. Lansing's, a sense of worry tugging so obviously at her features. Before she could even open her mouth to thank the man for his help thus far in keeping her son alive during his stay in the facility, she was cut off the by the deafening sounds of the low oxygen monitor back in his room.

Engulfed in the flood of nurses, plus Dr. Lansing, Judy was left to stand there as she watched her son's chest fail to heave, his body sprawled lamely against the white spread of the bed. Horror filled her brown eyes, unable to even pull away from the scene as her body found it so difficult to move or even react to the chaos that was only now beginning to answer the highly anticipated the questions that lie heavily etched in her brain. For a brief second her eyes were able to divert from the view, only to meet with pair of familiar blue ones. And just like that, her trip here ended just as quick as she arrived.

The rusty swing set creaked amidst the night air, holding as the only form of solace Jason could easily accept. He thought today would be a different day - no more allowing his conscience to think the absolute worst of Adam's condition after he'd been told that the older man came to improve over the course of time, moreso since the last time he'd seen his face, but quite frankly, none of that meant much of anything or even mattered after the episode from this morning. He didn't understand. He didn't understand how one could seem perfectly fine-or so it seemed, only for his body to want to give up on the last strength he had left in his being. There were no signs of heart complications yet his body that defiantly rejected the air pumping through such a near lifeless form said otherwise, giving the notion that maybe it was time for him to leave. Of course he was in a stable position, but that still didn't mean he wouldn't revert back to where he started yet again.

As he told himself before, any time that his heart wanted to give out on the artificial air passing through his soul, which meant it could easily happen tonight if it so badly desired to. The older man clearly wasn't safe when it came to life and death, which only brought the question when would the latter finally just sweep in and come through? There had to be some realism in all of this, no matter how much Jason hated the thought of even thinking of yet another death in his life. Either Adam would live to see the age of forty, or he wouldn't. It was that simple, yet the loyalty in Jason just couldn't bring himself to totally think Adam would slip away. There still lie a glimmer of hope, but as of right now, his doubts outweighed his hopes.

The blonde stood to his feet, taking in the sweet Toronto air. Any other night back here, he would've been enjoying his time with family, hanging out on the deck and catching up on things he missed while on the road. But unlike so many other nights here, he ended up only visiting his mother, father, and sister for a brief hour before disappearing through the night knowing that if he stayed too long, they would only make him feel even worse than he already did. He knew they would only mean well, but he just couldn't afford to hear anyone else's sympathy. He'd gotten enough of that on the roster and he surely didn't need the same from his family. The dark, Toronto skies began to gray, revealing the night star in the distance. A part of him wanted to go home and just sleep this utter, sickly feeling off while another didn't want to go home just yet, not when his friend needed him the most.

Maybe he could walk around the block, possibly clear his mind, even grab a bite to eat even though he had no real appetite. Or...he could make a quick visit to the last person he knew would give him pity since they too would be somewhere in the same boat as him. He hadn't seen her in months, had every reason to visit her now...and just wanted to check up on her since he hadn't talked to her since word got out about the accident. This visit might even do him some good since his mood the last 8+ hours or so consisted of an ill feeling in his gut with a blank stare to match his attitude. Yes, it would do him some good.

The few lights of the three story home lit up the driveway, giving Jason a pang of hope that the woman would be here. She usually parked her car in the garage, so there wasn't any definite way to know she was here, but Jason would take his chances. His fingers wrapped against the door of the living space, just before revealing the person he hadn't seen since April, a smile resting on her full lips,

"Jason?" she said, her voice holding a bit more joy than usual, courtesy of seeing the older man's face. Before Jason could even respond to explain just why he was here, the former Diva wrapped her arms around his larger frame in a hug that spoke volumes on good how it felt to see his face once again.

"Hi," he let out a small laugh. "Just thought I'd come by to see you since I was in town," his voice turned to a more serious note. "May I come in?"

The brunette gave him a knowing look, "No, you can't...Of course you can! Come inside! I was just trying out this new oatmeal recipe and since no one is here, I thought maybe you could try them for me - you know? Be my taste tester?"

Jason gave the seven time women's champion a puzzled look, hoping that she was kidding when she asked him such. Just from the looks of it, she had yet to break the smile on her face, giving Jason the notion that she obviously didn't know what he knew - or better yet knew and just didn't want to express her sorrows by putting on the façade he wished he had the ability to do. His face formed into a frown when she'd yet to remove that silly smirk off her face. Now wasn't the time to pretend like things were okay when they weren't. She was one of his closest friends, she didn't need to hide anything from him.

"Maybe later, I wanted to sit down and chat for awhile...if that's alright with you."

"Sure," Trish shrugged. "But you have to promise you'll try later," she added with yet another one of those killer smiles.

"Fair enough." Jason half-smiled. Then his smile faded to turn to a more serious note. "How are you? You know after...?"

"After? My retreat? I didn't even think you knew anything about that, Reso. Hmm...let's say I never knew yoga could kick my butt as it did those four weeks overseas. And how are you? I heard not too long ago you became world champ. How did it feel winning the big one?"

Oh, no. She must not have not known yet! But how? Didn't one communicate with others and make use of the Internet during their vacation overseas? Jason forced a smile to painfully grace his pink lips to keep from blurting out his most obvious reason for being here. This was impossible, was this woman really living under a rock the past two weeks long enough for to have no clue of Adam's accident?

"Awesome. The feeling was awesome." _Nice answer, Jase_, his mind screamed, practically begging him to just come out with the truth. Then he looked at his clock to stall, "Aw, Trish, I have to get back home. Forgot we've got an early show tomorrow and I gotta be at the arena early. Maybe we could catch up later tomorrow if you're not doing anything?"

"Sure, why don't you come by to my studio? The crew would love to meet you. I've already brought Adam by and it seems as if the girls_ and_ guys loved him. I think they'll love you too!" She poked Jason's chest before giving him yet another smile. "Well, I'll see you around, Reso. I gotta get to tasting these cookies myself since you wouldn't. Maybe I'll call up Adam and ask him, huh?"

Jason didn't respond but simply laughed at the gesture. "Well, see you tomorrow, T." He placed a kiss atop her forehead before making his exit through the door, unsure if he even had the strength to share the same news with her too. Obviously she was oblivious to everything, including Jason's lack of communication with her. Somehow, someway he would be able to find the courage to tell her if no one else would, but right now, he wasn't sure when that would be. The moment he did share the news he'd kill her inside and quite frankly, he himself wasn't sure if he was ready for any of that.


End file.
